


even match

by clearlykero



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pining, not actually angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: "But I can't just gotalkto him, I'mold," Natsuya moans, "a cradle-robber—""You are two years apart," says Nao, in the particular way that tells Natsuya he's had quite enough of the conversation and would like Natsuya to stop being a baby.





	even match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doublelead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublelead/gifts).



> written on commission!

He is at the stadium to see Ikuya, but in front of him are none other than Haruka and Asahi. Natsuya should have expected it, but some part of him is still surprised. Of course Haruka is here— he would never stay away from the pool for long. The tension of competition looks good on both of them.

When he gets closer, he sees that Haruka has gotten tall; almost as tall as Natsuya is. Something jars in his chest when he goes to clap his hand on Haruka's shoulder, because he has to lift his hand so high now. He knows, intellectually, that Haruka and Ikuya are the same age, it's just— some part of him has always remembered the Haruka from middle school, a strange, fey creature who made his home in the water and was good enough to swim Natsuya to a draw even fresh out of elementary school.

"You don't have to say anything," Natsuya says, when Haruka worries about Ikuya. He says some other things as well, but they're rote comments pulled from his time as captain that vaguely apply to the situation. Too much of his focus is on the leaner shape of Haruka's face, the way his eyebrows draw together in determination rather than defiance.

This is a new version of Nanase Haruka, not as otherworldly as the last, but just as captivating. Natsuya burns with curiosity, but he waves them off to get ready anyway. It's not the time to play catch-up— there's a meet underway.Natsuya watches them jog off to join their teammates, smiling. 

And then the smile drops off, because now he has to meet  _ Nao, _ who will read everything from his face in two seconds like he always does. So when Nao arrives, late as usual, Natsuya brings it up first to get it over with. 

But all Nao says is, "Everyone grows up, just like that."

They watch as Haruka brings Ikuya back from the depths, as Haruka puts the first real smile on Ikuya's face that Natsuya has seen in a long time. Haruka was always this way, Natsuya thinks, was always a shining presence separate from other human beings. It makes Natsuya want to race him again, so much that his hands tremble on his knees.

"Thinking of doing something?" Nao asks, the tone of his voice as knowing as it was after the first time Haruka raced Natsuya in middle school. 

"I wasn't," Natsuya lies, and attempts to cover it up with the truth: "Ikuya comes first, anyway."

"Of  _ course, _ " says Nao, but he nudges Natsuya with his shoulder so Natsuya knows he isn't judging.

Later, he does his weight training and thinks very hard about the Invitationals. Ikuya has found himself again. It should be fine to stop putting this dream on hold— should be fine joining the individual medley even after his blank from competition. He tries not to hope for Haruka to join it too. Haruka is Ikuya's friend, after all, not his.

In the end, it doesn't matter, because Haruka had swam that single medley for Ikuya, and he won't do it again. But what if, Natsuya thinks excitedly, what if  _ he  _ joins other events too?

"Please don't join all the free events just to race him," Nao says, long-suffering, after Natsuya has spent ten minutes explaining his great idea on the phone. Nao is just being dramatic, considering this is the first time Natsuya has called him for advice about the Haruka thing.

"But I can't just go  _ talk _ to him, I'm  _ old, _ " Natsuya moans, "a cradle-robber—"

"You are two years apart," says Nao, in the particular way that tells Natsuya he's had quite enough of the conversation and would like Natsuya to stop being a baby.

"He's Ikuya's age!"

"So was Toono-kun." And oh, that's a  _ snap  _ in Nao's voice now. Natsuya regrets the Hiyori phase, he really does. America made him into an idiot for a while, and he says so.

"Was it really just a while?" Nao says, contemplatively, and before Natsuya can defend himself, he laughs and continues: "I heard they're having a training camp at the Chuo Sports Center right now. Maybe you should drop by."

This, Natsuya will admit, is probably a better course of action. "Hey, my idea was still good," he says anyway, because it  _ was,  _ but Nao just sighs.

He shows up at the Center around dinner time, checking once to make sure that there's no one still in the pool area, then heads to the cafeteria. On the way up the stairs, like it's been scripted, he bumps right into Haruka, who's coming down.

"Whoa," he says, hands automatically coming up to steady the both of them. This time they're face to face with no box of teaching supplies, so while one hand catches the railing, his other hand settles on the small of Haruka's back. He takes a breath, before smiling. "As dangerous as ever, huh?"

"I think this time was your fault, Natsuya-senpai." Haruka doesn't make a move to get away, but Natsuya can see the minute trembling of his eyelashes and the way his throat moves when he swallows. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to see if you've got time for a race," Natsuya says, gently letting go. "How about it?"

"With me? Not Al?"

"Who's Al?" Natsuya begins, but then he sees  _ Albert fucking Wåhlander  _ come down the stairs behind Haruka, like he just regularly hangs about in Japanese sports centers. This is a disaster. They haven't settled the score from the last betting match.

Al is about to open his stupid mouth and say hello to Natsuya when he obviously catches Natsuya's heated glare. He looks between Natsuya and Haruka, and then he smirks irritatingly. 

"See you at the pool," he says to Haruka, who nods, and then he brushes past Natsuya with a discreet wink.

"That's Al," says Haruka, after Al's gone. 

"Nope," Natsuya replies, conveniently omitting the fact that he and Al have definitely raced before, among other things, "pretty sure I came here to race you." His palms are slightly sweaty, and it's a little embarrassing. After all this time, the thing that gets him nervous is just asking his junior to  _ swim _ with him.

"Okay," says Haru, perking up a little, "let's go to the pool. It's back down the stairs." 

Natsuya knows, but he doesn't say anything, just follows Haruka. Something is bothering him, and it takes a while to figure out what, but then he has it. The sounds of their footsteps don't match. Natsuya can't help but remember middle school, when they were so much more different than they are now, and even then their footsteps were inexplicably in sync. 

But then Natsuya speeds up a little, and Haruka slows down, and then— they match again.

"It's that easy," Natsuya murmurs, under his breath.

"Natsuya-senpai?"

"Nothing," says Natsuya, and matches his stride to Haruka's, humming tunelessly. He can't wait to get in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter under the same username if you'd like to commission me :)


End file.
